Mio's Wish
by VulporAnime
Summary: 2 years have passed since members of the Light Music Club, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Azusa, and Yui, have graduated college and gone there separate ways. Now that Mio's birthday is approaching, Ritsu decides that their separation has gone long enough and she's going to bring everyone back for Mio's birthday. But the question is, can she do it even though everyone's been gone for two years?
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise Plan

**A/N: This is a K-On oneshot haha I'm not 100% sure what a one shot is, but I suspect it's a short story of some kind so here goes nothing. Please do correct me if I'm wrong or something since I'm still adjusting to the terminology of this site. **

**haha I also tried to stay away from the whole couples and romance stuff cuz people in this area of FanFic trash people so hard for that hahaha so let's stay away :D **

**(Thanks to WTH. I am now considered lame, so please don't take my previous message as some kind of joke. I was just making an obviously wrong assumption over some stories.)**

* * *

**The Surprise Plan**

Ritsu looked up at the ceiling of her room and sighed. It was January 13th... two days away from Mio's birthday. Ritsu pondered on that thought for a second before rolling over and looking at the drum set in the corner. _Maybe playing some drums will help my decide what to do for Mio's birthday,_ she thought to herself as she sat up and stared at the drum set.

"I still can't believe it's been 2 years since we all graduated college and went our separate ways," mumbled Ritsu as she reached out her arms to grab the two drumsticks lying on the floor next to her bed. Ritsu looked at the drumsticks for a moment before starting to tap a small beat against her bed with the drumsticks. She smiled as she increased the speed of the beat and made the beats more complex. Before she knew it, she was actually sitting in the seat of her drum set and was banging away at the drums.

"Sis!" yelled a voice from downstairs, "KEEP IT DOWNN!"

Ritsu snickered as she heard her brother, Satoshi Tainaka, march up the stairs and glare at her.

"Good lord Ritsu, you've graduated from college and everything, yet you still aren't mature enough to play the drums quieter?!"

"Come on Satoshi," pouted Ritsu teasingly, "I barely ever got to play the drums at college because of my busy schedule. I've got to make up for lost time! Besides I was going to stop anyways and go see Mio. It's her birthday in a few days ya know."

"Yeah, well just keep it down later if you decide to 'make up for lost time' again," grunted Satoshi as he turned to walk down the stairs again, "Gee and I thought she was old enough to not do that stuff again..."

Ritsu smiled that her little brother hadn't changed one bit even after all these years. Ritsu then looked out the window at the bright afternoon sky. _Now I wonder how the others are doing,_ she thought.

* * *

Ritsu knocked on the door of Mio's house. It was freezing outside even though it was mid day, so Ritsu looked like a walking pile of clothes. Ritsu shivered while waiting and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. Mio, ever since graduating college, had bought her own house. It was a nice little place that was neither too big or too small. Just right for Mio you could say.

After a few more moments Ritsu heard Mio's voice and the quick steps of feet before the door opened and there stood Mio in her pajamas.

"Hello Ritsu," said Mio as she smiled before realizing she was still in her pajamas, rushing Ritsu inside, and slamming the door.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ritsu, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable," said Mio quickly as she sprinted up the stairs and left a perplexed Ritsu standing next to the door. Ritsu slowly took off all of her winter clothing, which left her in a red t-shirt with jeans.

"Muchh better," sighed Ritsu as she sauntered into Mio's living room and flopped down onto the couch. Ritsu looked around the place and found it exactly the same as when she visited a few weeks ago. Her fireplace was still there next to the wall, there was still the coffee table in the middle, and her bass, Elizabeth, was still on its mount in the corner. _Man, Mio's still a neat freak, _thought Ritsu as she subconsciously tapped her foot to the beat of Fuwa Fuwa Time, the song that their band had made years ago. Everything was silent for a moment until Ritsu heard Mio's voice.

"I see you're getting nostalgic again," said Mio as she walked down the stairs and into the living room. She wore sweat pants with a pink hoodie.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can plainly recognize that you're tapping your feet to the beat of Fuwa Fuwa Time," smiled Mio as she quickly went into the kitchen and brought out some tea.

"Mmmm, I guess I am tapping my feet to the beat," laughed Ritsu as she accepted the tea from Mio, "I guess you could say I kind of miss the others."

Mio sat down across from Ritsu with her tea and sighed before nodding in agreement.

"It has been awhile," she said after taking a sip of her tea, "I've only heard from Azusa who is on her last year of college. The others I've lost touch with completely. It's a shame you know? I mean we spent all this time with each other throughout high school and college, but when we get out... things just fell apart."

"I'm sure their lives are just busy now," said Ritsu, "I mean with Mugi's dad falling terribly ill during our last year in college. She had to take over the company so we stopped hearing from her after that. And Yui, whose parents decided to move their family to some European country because they liked it better there than here. I remember that day. Despite Yui being such a clutz, I can't help but miss her."

"Yeah..."

The room went silent for a moment and Ritsu looked up to see that Mio looked on the verge of tears. Ritsu, who was always quick to cheer up Mio, quickly spoke up.

"Hey Mio! You want to go see a movie with me for your birthday?!"

"S-s-sure... what movie?"

"Paranormal Activ-"

Ritsu was suddenly halted by Mio as she smacked her on the head.

"Idiot! I am never going to watch any of those movies and you know that!"

"Hehe I was only joking Mio," laughed Ritsu as she rubbed her forehead gingerly, "I thought you would stop smacking me after a certain age, but apparently not."

Ritsu grinned up at Mio, who couldn't stay mad at Ritsu for long.

"Well thanks for cheering me up somewhat Ritsu," said Mio as she smiled back at Ritsu, "But I just wish I could see everyone again you know? Just once like a reunion of some kind. It'd be nice to see every-"

"I have to go!" said Ritsu suddenly as she cut off Mio, who gave Ritsu a confused look.

"Why do you have to go so sudden-"

"I'm sorry Mio, but I just realized I have to take Satoshi somewhere and he'll be pretty mad if I'm late."

All the while Ritsu was saying that she was getting up to leave. She was putting on her winter jackets when she finished that sentence.

"A-alright, but can't Satoshi drive alre-"

The door closed as Ritsu rudely ran out the door. Leaving Mio alone yet again.

_Sorry Mio,_ thought Ritsu as she sprinted down the sidewalk,_ but I have two days to fulfill that wish of yours._

* * *

Ritsu skidded to a halt at a medium sized house with a small yard. Ritsu looked at it for a moment before realizing that it had been years since she had stood looking at this same house.

_Okay Ritsu, It's go time. Operation Fulfill Mio's Wish starts NOW!_

Ritsu then walked up to the door and knocked on it before waiting for a moment. After a few minutes a dark haired girl with twin tails dressed in sweatpants and a tank top opened the door.

"Hello? Can't you see I'm trying to stud... Ritsu-Senpai!? W-what are you doing here?!"

"Hey Azusa," smiled Ritsu as she saw that Azusa hadn't changed a bit, "I've got a plan and I need your help."

Azusa gave Ritsu a perplexed look before beckoning her to come in. Ritsu didn't take the time to observe Azusa's house as she quickly took off her jackets and sat down in Azusa's living room. The place was warm and cozy though and had a jazz-like atmosphere to it.

"Alright Ritsu-senpai," said Azusa who was obviously still confused,"What's the matter?"

"Okay. So you know Mio's birthday is in two days right?"

"Right."

"Well I was thinking off getting the band back together."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Mugi-senpai is now the head of her father's company. She now lives in Kyoto, where the company's main business is. Also Yui lives in America now. Do you know how long that'll take to get her here?"

"I thought she lived in Europe?"

"She's moved quite a few times you know. Her parents just keep moving. I think She's currently in California."

"Hmm well why don't you focus on contacting her, while I go get Mugi. okay?"

Azusa sighed and looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Well right now it'd be like... 9PM in California which means Yui should still be up. I'll call her in a little bit."

"Great!" said Ritsu who was now as excited as ever, "This'll be the best surprise for Mio ever!"

Azusa smiled and nodded before Ritsu got up to leave.

"Since we only have two days, I'll head home for now and head to Kyoto tomorrow," said Ritsu as she quickly put on her jackets again, "I wish you luck with getting Yui here."

"Thanks," said Azusa as she opened the door for Ritsu to leave, "But I was always Yui-senpai's favorite so I bet she'll come."

Ritsu gave Azusa one final nod before running back out into the cold as the sun started to set.

_Alright, everything is going exactly as planned. Mio's going to be so surprised and happy when she sees that I brought everyone back! It'll be just like the old days._

Ritsu smiled to herself as she pictured all of them, being young adults, playing Fuwa Fuwa Time and laughing together again just like they used to.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that was good. Hopefully this is fitting the standards of a One-shot LOL If not please do tell and also I'm very unfamiliar with Japansese-English translation so if I made a mistake anywhere, please point that out and correct me. But for now this is all I'll have. a 3-4 chapter story is all this will be so hopefully that fits the guidelines of a one-shot ahaha**


	2. Chapter 2: Yui and Mugi

**A/N: Chapter 2, here we go. I have received no criticism on the first chapter so I decided to go ahead and type up the 2nd chapter. :D So hopefully you all enjoy Chapter 2. Woot Woot. Also I understand this chapter is a bit shorter :P meh **

* * *

**Yui and Mugi**

Ritsu stared blankly out the window of the bus. It was close to 9AM, yet Ritsu still felt tired. I guess it was to be expected as she had gotten up at 6AM to board the train to Kyoto. The whole train ride and so far the bus ride, was very nostalgic. It reminded Ritsu of how she and the rest of the Light Music Club had traveled with their class to Kyoto on their one field trip.

"Man... has it really almost been 8 years since that trip?" asked Ritsu to herself as she stepped off of the bus when it reached its stop, "Well hello Kyoto.. It certainly has been awhile."

Ritsu breathed out and she could see her breathe. _Man, is it really that cold? Brrrr. I should go find Mugi quickly... Maybe she'll have tea just like old times,_ thought Ritsu as she started to walk down the streets packed with people. A few minutes passed before Ritsu reached her destination, a tall glass-like skyscraper. Ritsu looked at it and gaped.

"Wow, Mugi has really had an upgrade in living space," mumbled Ritsu as she slowly walked through the sliding doors. What she walked into though was an unbelievable environment filled with business people running back and forth. The lobby of the building had marble everywhere and there were a bunch of secretaries sitting at the marble desk as well. Ritsu felt quite awkward and poorly dressed as she looked around at all the business men and women rush past her. She looked to the right of the desk to see a fountain. Not to her surprise she saw that the fountain head was gold. Ritsu sighed and walked toward the front desk.

"Hello there," said Ritsu to the nearest secretary once she'd walked up to the front desk. The woman, who was typing on the computer looked up from her work and glared at Ritsu.

"And you are?"

"Tainaka, Ritsu."

"And what business do you have here?"

_Jeez, why are you so cold? Who pissed you off this morning?_ thought Ritsu as she stared at the secretary for a moment before replying to her curt question.

"I'm here to see Mugi."

"Mugi?"

"Erhmm Tsumugi Kotobuki."

The woman tilted her glasses down and gave Ritsu a piercing glare once she had said Mugi's full name. The woman drummed her fingers on the table before going back to typing.

"And what do you need from Syachou Kotobuki?" asked the woman who obviously seemed mad as she was typing in an irritated way and slamming the keyboard keys every so often.

"I'm one of her friends and I would like to talk to her," replied Ritsu who was starting to get annoyed as well, "Can you at least call her and ask?"

"No. Syachou Kotobuki is a very busy pers-"

"Ricchan!" came a voice from behind Ritsu that cut off the secretary. Ritsu turned to see a tall beautiful blonde haired woman running toward her. The woman wore very rich clothing and was very familiar to Ritsu.

"Ricchan! I can't believe you're here!" said the woman again as she rushed over and hugged Ritsu. Ritsu, who was still in a state of shock, couldn't respond and just hugged her back.

"Syachou Kotobuki!?" stuttered the secretary in disbelief, "You know this girl?!"

"Yes I do Aiko," said Mugi curtly as she stopped hugging Ritsu, "This is my childhood friend, Ritsu Tainaka and I expect you to treat her with as much respect as you treat me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Syachou Kotobuki," replied Aiko as she frowned and went back to her work. Mugi then looked back at Ritsu and smiled.

"Come on Ricchan, let's go have some tea like we used too. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Mmmm I see," said Mugi as she took another sip of tea from her expensive china tea set, "So you want to get everyone back together? That's a wonderful idea Ricchan! I'd loved to go!"

The two of them were sitting in Mugi's office on the top floor of the skyscraper. Her office was quite simple and besides the office supplies and tea sets, Ritsu found it strangely resembling the music room that they had all practiced in during high school.

"Great!" replied Ritsu who smiled from ear to ear, "Now we all just have to meet at Mio's house tomorrow for her birthd-"

"But I can't go."

Silence fell upon the room after Mugi said that. There was no sound besides the sounds of the cars and people moving about on the streets.

"What do you mean you can't-" began Ritsu, but she was cut off by Mugi who began to explain.

"I'm the president of this company now Ricchan and I can't just abandon it. It's a responsibility I have to up keep. I really wish I could go, but I just don't know..."

"Oh..." replied Ritsu as she stared down at her cup.

"I'm sorry Ricchan, I really wish I could go but-"

"No it's fine Mugi," said Ritsu as she looked up again, a smile on her face, "I know people have responsibilities and I'm sure Mio will understand. Well It's been nice seeing you Mugi, but I have to start heading back. It's getting quite late."

Ritsu got up to leave before she got upset over the fact Mugi couldn't come. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but get a little upset over how he plainly declined her offer. Mugi just sat and watched Ritsu leave. Before Ritsu closed the door though, she turned and gave one last smile at Mugi.

On the train ride home, Ritsu found out more bad news. Yui was unable to come as well. Because of American laws and money problems, Yui couldn't immediately come to Japan again. Ritsu sighed as she hung up the phone leaving Azusa quiet on the other end of the line. Ritsu looked out the window and sighed yet again.

"My plan is falling apart," mumbled Ritsu to herself, "Well at least Mio still has Azusa and I. I mean it's no big deal I guess..."

Ritsu closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. It had been a long day and Ritsu was tired.

Mugi stood by her desk and looked out her window down at the people walking back and forth. Mugi felt guilty that she couldn't go to the reunion for Mio's birthday, but there was absolutely no way she could go. It was just impossible because she couldn't abandon her company..

"Can I really just drop this all to be with them again?" asked Mugi to herself as she looked up at the setting sun, "Those were the best days of my life though...can I really just throw it all away for some company?"

* * *

"Onee-Chan? What are you doing?!" yelled Ui as she ran after Yui who was storming to their car, "If you're thinking about going to Japan. That's impossible Onee-chan!"

"Me and Giita are going to Japan whether you like it or not," said Yui stubbornly as she gingerly placed her guitar in the passenger seat of the car, "It's been too long since I've seen Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, and Azu-nyan."

Ui watched as Yui stepped into the car and started the engine. Yui looked out of the driver's seat at Ui and smiled before starting to move forward.

"Wait!" called Ui which halted the car after it had only travelled a few feet, "Let me come with you!"

Yui looked at Ui and smiled a warm sisterly smile before beckoning her to step into the car.

Thirty minutes later, Ui had finished writing a note to their parents and had packed some clothing before stepping into the car.

"Onee-chan, we only have enough money to go to Japan. I'm not sure about the return trip.. what should we do? I mean this is so rash and unpredictable! There's no way we can even be sure that we can get to Japan! We need passports and-"

"Don't worry Ui," said Yui as she gave her sister an encouraging nod, "We'll get there somehow and everything will be fine. Let your onee-chan handle this one."

Ui looked at Yui for a moment before trying to relax. She found it hard but trusted her onee-chan to set things straight with her friends and take care of her when they made it to Japan.

"Yosh!" said Yui suddenly in fluent english, which made Ui jump in her seat, "Next stop... JAPAN!"

And with that Yui slammed her foot on the accelerator and the car sped off with Ui yelling for Yui to slow down.

* * *

**A/N: Well things got interesting now didn't they? Will everyone finally get back together? What will Mugi do about the situation with her business? Find out in the next chapter (when I make it xD)**


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

**A/N: On to chapter 3. This where things start to wrap up you could say? haha But there's still a chapter 4 and a epilogue to create soo xD But let's not get ahead of ourselves now. We still have chapter 3 to type and read.**

* * *

**Homecoming**

Mio opened her eyes and sat up groggily. It was a bright and sunny morning and for some odd reason Mio felt that today was a special day. She wasn't sure why so just to be sure she checked the calender.

"January...15th," she mumbled as she started to smile, "My brithday... Man I'm getting old, turning 28 now."

Mio laughed to herself as she stretched and went to get ready to go visit her parents. She always did that on her birthday after she had bought her own house. After visiting her parents she would go around and treat herself to whatever she wanted since she expected Ritsu to be planning some kind of party for when she returned.

Mio looked at herself in the mirror after getting ready. She wore her old Light Music club T-shirt that somehow still fit her and jeans. It wasn't like her to dress like this, but she felt that her birthday was special and it always reminded her of the old days when She, Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa, and Yui would play at the Summer Festival in front of the whole school.

Mio smiled at herself through the mirror as she remembered the good old days before putting on a jacket and leaving for her parents house. On the way out the door though, she met Ritsu who was waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday Mio," she smiled, but her eyes didn't really have any light in them, "Here I bought you a present."

Ritsu held out a wrapped present that looked similar to the CD of music that she had been wanting to buy for awhile.

"Arigatou Ritsu!" exclaimed Mio as she happily accepted the present and hugged Ritsu, "But is there something wrong? I mean you're eyes seem quite dull. Maybe you should go sit down."

Ritsu stubbornly shook her head and promptly tightened the scarf around her neck before replying.

"It's nothing Mio, it's just I couldn't do something important..."

"Oh... well would you like to go with me to visit my parents house? They always love it when you come. You seem to brighten their day."

Ritsu looked up at Mio and her eyes shone again.

"Yosh!" she said triumphantly, "Alright let's go! You're parents make the best food ever!"

Mio laughed as she put on her shoes and the both of them started walking out to Mio's car. It was quite cold as well, being January and all, but that day seemed even colder than usual. Mio shivered as she started up the engine and waited for Ritsu to get in. Suddenly right before Ritsu got into the car she received a text message. Ritsu, who was obviously not expecting it, jumped from the sudden ring of her phone.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Mio as she watched Ritsu open up her phone. Mio watched as Ritsu read the text and showed her the phone. Ritsu's eyes had a confused look as she showed Mio the message.

"Must be a wrong number," grumbled Ritsu.

The message was from Out of Area, but the message said: _I'm Coming Home._

* * *

Yui closed her phone and put it in her pocket as the plane started to rise up. Yui had had only enough time to type in three words into that message before sending it to Ritsu.

"Onee-chan," said Ui, who was making herself comfortable next to Yui, "What are you going to do when we land in Japan? I mean we don't have a house or anything."

"We're going to Mio's birthday party," smiled Yui innocently, "Then we're all going to go find our old friends."

"But that's not what I meant Onee-chan," pouted Ui as she looked out the window, "Wow Onee-chan, look at this!"

Despite having been on a plane before and being in her late 20's. Yui was still fascinated by planes and the sort. So she quickly squeezed her head in between Ui and the window to get a view.

"Amazing!" said Yui as she saw the city lights get smaller and smaller until the ocean soon covered the entire scene, "Switch seats with me Ui. I want to look out this window for a bit."

Ui laughed and obediently switched seats with Yui, whose face was still plastered to the window. After they'd done that Ui snuggled into her chair and drifted off to sleep. After about 20 minutes of staring until there was nothing but the vast blue ocean to look at, Yui turned to check on Ui.

Yui smiled as she watched Ui sleep. She then picked up Giita who was leaning against the back of the seat in front of her and whispered.

"Aren't you excited Giita? We're finally coming home!"

* * *

Mio and Ritsu sat together on the porch of Mio's house. The sun was setting and it had been a long day of shopping and fun for the both of them. It had been quiet for the last few minutes because neither of them knew what to talk about, but Mio finally spoke up.

"Thank you Ritsu," she said as she smiled at Ritsu warmly.

"For what?"

"For always staying with me and being by my side ever since we were kids. I mean the others have there reasons for leaving us and I understand that, but despite everything, you've always stuck with me through to the end."

Ritsu smiled. She didn't really know how to respond to that, after almost 25 years of knowing Mio, she had never said anything like this to her.

"I-I don't know what to say Mio," laughed Ritsu in embarrassment, "You're welcome I guess... I mean any friend would've done the same."

Mio smiled back before speaking again.

"And thank you for trying to fulfill my wish,"

"H-h-how do you-"

"Azusa told me the other day."

"Ohhh..."

"That's very sweet of you to go to such lengths to make my wish come true Ritsu. Even though you didn't succeed, it's the fact that you wanted to do that for me is what makes me so happy."

Again Ritsu just blushed and rubbed the back of her head before jumping up and saying something.

"Oh! I can't believe we almost forgot this throughout the entire day!"

"Forgot what?"

"Your birthday cake!" exclaimed Ritsu as she ran inside and was followed by Mio who just shook her head.

"Ritsu, even though you're a young adult. You act like such a child sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" yelled Ritsu from the kitchen as she brought out the cake.

* * *

"Yui! Wake up or we're going to miss the next bus stop!" said Ui urgently as she shook Yui awake. It had been almost a half a day since their plan had landed and Yui had fallen asleep when they boarded the bus from the airport to their hometown.

Yui yawned and picked up her things to groggily follow Ui off of the bus. Yui stared out the window as she slowly walked down the aisle. The sun was setting and that reminded Yui of something...something important.

As the two sisters stepped off of the bus, they were hit by a gust of wind and freezing temperatures.

"Definitely not like California, right Onee-chan?!" said Ui as she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, but Yui ignored the question and, instead, asked a question of her own.

"Ui, what day and time is it?"

"January 15th and almost 8PM. Why onee-cha-"

Ui was cut off by Yui quickly grabbing their things and sprinting down the street.

"Wait up onee-chan! What's with the sudden rush!?"

Yui paused for a moment and turned around.

"It's Mio's birthday! We need to hurry and get to her house!"

"Err Alright onee-chan!" said Ui as she quickly made a dash after her sister. Together, the two of them sprinted down the cold and deserted streets of their hometown toward Mio's old house.

Azusa was busy drinking some coffee at the nearest cafe and reading some physics. Despite her outward appearance of being a hardworking college student, she didn't feel like one. Her mind kept wandering off to Yui and Mio. _It's such a shame that Yui and Ui couldn't come..._ she thought to herself as she closed her textbook and looked out the window, _Maybe if I had tried harder to find them or get them to they would've come here._

Azusa sighed and drank the rest of her coffee before getting up to head home. She carefully wrapped her scarf around her neck and put on her hat before exiting the cafe, but as she exited she noticed two familiar blurs that raced past her on the other side of the street. She then heard a familiar voice saying something.

"Onee-chan! Wait up!"

"We can't Ui! We have to make it to Mio's house!"

"Yui-senpai!? Ui?!" yelled Azusa in the direction of the moving blurs. Azusa saw that the two blurs had stopped and were looking straight at her. Azusa gulped... _ Maybe it was a bad idea to just go and call them like-_

"AZZUUUU-NYYAAANN!" yelled Yui as she sprinted across the street and jumped onto Azusa. Ui came up behind Yui and watched her sister hug Azusa to death.

"Yui-senpai. It's nice to see you, but could you get off of me. The ground is cold," mumbled Azusa as she struggled to sit up.

"Ah, sorry Azu-nyan," mumbled Yui as she got up and brushed herself off, "But it's just been so long! How have you been?! Where's Mio? How is Ton-chan? What about Mugi? Do you all still have tea?"

"Onee-chan, stop pestering Azusa with questions. Besides, don't we have to go to Mio's house first?"

"Oh yeah! You're right! Sorry Azusa, we'll catch up later, but we all have to go to Mio's house right now! It's her birthday!"

"Mm. Okay!" said Azusa but she frowned, "But where how are we going to get there? Mio and Ritsu live miles away now. Mio moved into a different house after you left Yui-senpai and I don't have a car with me so it's nearly impossible for-"

"I think I can handle the driving situation," came a voice from down the street. All heads turned toward a young woman dressed in rich clothing that had blonde hair.

"Mugi?!" the three of them said at once, which made the woman smile.

"Hello Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, and Ui-chan, It's been a long time since we've talked."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this One-shot is coming to a close soon everybody! I mean we've gathered the band members and only Ritsu and Mio are out of the loop. So what happens next? Well you've probably all guessed it :D But we'll still have to wait and see (me create chapter 4 and the epilogue) Again, comments, reviews, construcitve criticism are gladly accepted :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Impossible Mugi Style

**A/N: Alright, chapter 4 here we go xD I think I might actually make 5 chapters instead of 4 but that all depends on when i decide to cut off chapter 4 x3**

* * *

**Mission Impossible: Mugi style**

"Mugi-chan! This is amazing!" exclaimed Yui as she hopped into the passenger seat of Mugi's BMW M6 series car, "This must've cost a fortune!"

Mugi smiled at the others in slight embarrassment as they all fawned over her car.

"Well it did cost quite a bit since it's custom made for driving in Japan, " replied Mugi as she helped Ui carry their stuff and put it into the trunk of the blue car. While she was helping Ui, Azusa and Yui had already taken their seats and were ready to go.

"Yui-senpai, shouldn't you put Giita in the trunk of the car? It's taking up so much space," grumbled Azusa as she scooched over to allow the guitar a seat in the car as well.

"Azu-nyan, if I put Giita in the back then he'll be cold and lonely! No, he's staying with us," replied Yui as she hugged her guitar protectively while Azusa sighed. Ui took the passenger seat next to the driver's seat and then everyone was ready.

"Okay," said Mugi as she started up the car engine and rolled out of the parking lot, "Next stop. Mio's house!"

"Yosh! alright let's go! I can't wait to see Mio-chan," said Yui excitedly as she hopped in her seat.

"We're not going to see Mio-chan just yet Yui-chan," said Mugi as she gave a glance in the rear view mirror, "We're going to sneak into Mio's house and take her bass, Elizabeth."

"WHAT?!" said the three other girls at once, "WHY?!"

"Because," said Mugi with a smile, "We're going to have a surprise for Mio-chan at Sakuragaoka High School's auditorium."

"Ehhh?! What do you mean Mugi-chan?!"

"We're going to have a surprise for Mio-chan at our old high school. I already got all of our instruments and even our old Light Music Club shirts. So are you all in?"

Silence reigned in the car for a moment before everyone looked at each other before looking at Mugi again.

"We're in," they all said at once.

"Okay so here's the plan," said Mugi with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"This is totally not suspicious or anything," said Azusa to Ui as she watched Yui and Mugi sneak around the back of Mio's house with ski masks on.

"It seems like a very bad idea," agreed Ui, whose face was plastered to the window keeping an eye on Yui.

"Besides, couldn't we have just gotten Ritsu to get the bass for us and sneak it outside?"

"Yes. I tried arguing the point to them about that obvious fact, but Onee-chan can be stubborn sometimes."

"Yes, Yui-senpai is very stubborn."

"Oh look they just turned the corner into Mio's backyard."

Yui peaked around the corner of the wall of Mio's house to take a look at her yard. It was nice and small with a porch as well. No one was in the backyard though at the moment so Yui took this oppurtunity to crawl over to the porch with Mugi close behind.

"This feels like we're robbers Mugi-chan," whispered Yui as she rubbed her cold hands together. It was, after all, almost 9PM and things were getting very chilly.

"Don't worry Yui-chan, we're just going to get the bass and go. It's not like we're stealing it."

"Mugi, do you want to do this because you've never stolen anything? This is just like that time that you wanted someone to smack you."

Mugi blushed a little bit in embarrassment before nodding, which made Yui giggle. Then the two of them heard voices so they peaked over the porch ledge to see Ritsu and Mio sitting and laughing while eating cake. Mugi picked up her phone and called Azusa.

"Okay Azusa-chan, time to distract Mio while we get Ritsu and Elizabass."

"Okay," mumbled Azusa as she quickly stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Azusa promptly rang the doorbell and Mio went to answer the door.

"Now's our chance Mugi-chan!" said Yui as she quickly jumped up and clumsily rolled on the porch, catching the attention of Ritsu.

"Yui?! what the hell are you doi-" began Ritsu but she was cut off by Mugi tackling her to the ground, making a thumping noise.

"What was that?" said Mio as she began to turn around, but Azusa kept up the distraction.

"It uhmm it was probably nothing!" said Azusa as she smiled sheepishly, "So uhmm what else did you get for your birthday?"

As Azusa kept distracting Mio, Ritsu's mouth was being covered by Mugi's hand. Yui, who had recovered from her roll got up and sneakily went into the living room and took Elizabass. When Ritsu saw Yui grab Elizabass, she started to flail in panic, but Mugi's grip on her held strong.

"Ricchan," said Mugi softly, "We're all going to meet at Sakuragaoka High School's auditorium for a surprise for Mio. Don't say a word to Mio and just get her to come, alright? We'll meet you there."

Ritsu slowly nodded as Mugi released her grip on her mouth before running out the backdoor with Yui who was still holding Elizabass. Ritsu shook her head and looked at the door. _Did that just really happen?_ she thought to herself as she stood up and stared at the back door again.

"What's wrong Ritsu?" came Mio's voice from behind Ritsu. Ritsu turned around to see Mio standing there with a confused look.

"Nothing.. is wrong. Who was at the door?"

"Azusa, but she had to leave all of a sudden. Isn't that a bit strange? Azusa almost always sticks around."

Mio frowned and seemed a bit down for a second. _So it wasn't just some kind of odd hallucination that resulted from lack of sleep.._ thought Ritsu as she looked at the door where Azusa had just been standing talking to Mio. _Guess there's only one thing to do now.._

"Hey Mio."

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to Sakuragaoka High School."

"Why? Shouldn't the place be closed now?"

"Something tells me the place won't be closed. C'mon let's just go. For old time's sake."

* * *

"I can't believe we did it!" said Yui as she hugged both Giita and Elizabass, "Giita, you remember Elizabeth, don't you?"

"Yui-senpai. Please stop calling the instruments by name and thinking they're talking to each other," said Azusa as she shuffled in her seat, "Besides. Both of you looked rediculous and-"

"It was very exciting," said Mugi as she agreed with Yui and cut off Azusa. Azusa sighed yet again and UI giggled.

"Anyways Mugi-senpai," said Azusa, "Weren't you the president of your family's company? I mean what happened to the company? Did you just-"

"No," said Mugi as she changed her tone to a serious one, "I let Satoshi Tainaka run the company for a little bit."

"You WHAT?!" said Azusa in disbelief at what Mugi had just said, "Are you serious?! Satoshi can't be given any responsibilities, let alone a company!"

"Well I thought he was the right person for the job," pouted Mugi as she made a right turn toward Sakuragaoka High School, "and besides. I had no one else I could really trust. Satoshi is reliable, you put him down too much Azusa-chan."

Azusa sighed, but grudgingly nodded in agreement. A few more minutes of silence went by before Yui finally spoke up.

"We're here!" said Yui excitedly as she spotted their old high school. Even though it was almost dark, all of the girls instantly recognized Sakuragaoka High.

"Wow, it's just like I remembered," gasped Ui as she stared at the school.

"Yep..." said Azusa in agreement as they all remembered the good times they had at that school. Mugi quickly rolled up in the parking lot where another truck was already parked. Other than the truck and the bmw, there was only one other car there.

"Must be the security guard's car," said Mugi as they all got out and started walking toward the entrance. As they walked, the school seemed very small compared to last they remembered, but it was still quite memorable. Once they had gotten inside and past the security guard who nearly saluted Mugi with respect for her being well...rich, the group was finally in the auditorium.

All of their instruments were already in place because of Mugi's workers having arrived early. Now all they had to do was get ready for Mio's arrival.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, next chapter will be the epic last chapter mwaha ha ha ha :D for some reason a lot of people like this one shot... I wonder why :P It's not very exciting to me but meh, I am the author xD anyways chapter 5 will be up soon and again, please comment, follow, favorite. Anything that's constructive or just complimenting. It all helps :D Besides insults xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Back Together

**A/N: Ahhh the final Chapter. Don't you just love final chapters? hahahah well then we left off with everyone at the auditorium. So let's get started, shall we? This chapter is HUGEEEE ahahah**

* * *

**Back Together**

"Ritsu!" yelled Mio, "Slow down! You can't be driving that fast! I told you I should've been driving!"

Mio was currently yelling at Ritsu as Rtsu swurved her car back and forth on the road. It was quite surprising to Ritsu that the police weren't after them since it was obvious she was speeding and didn't know how to dive very well. Nevertheless, Ritsu was excited and not because she was breaking the law and driving like a maniac, she was excited for the band getting back together.

"Ritsu!" came Mio's voice all of a sudden, which jolted Ritsu back from her small day dream about the band. Ritsu realized that Mio was yelling because there was a stoplight that had just turned red so she slammed on the breaks, sending the car screeching to a halt.

"Heh, you worry to much Mio, "said Ritsu as she grinned at Mio who was shivering in her chair from being scared half to death. Mio's only response was to tighten her seat belt and clutch the handles of her chair. Ritsu stared at Mio and shrugged before starting the car, but this time slowly.

"Why are we going to our old high school again Ritsu?"

"For old time's sake. It's been a long time since we've been there and I guess I just want to remember the old days, you know what I mean?"

Out of the corner of Ritsu's eye, she saw Mio look at her before sighing and relaxing a bit.

"Well at least you're driving normally now," she grumbled.

"Heh, You know I can drive normally Mio. I was just messing with you," grinned Ritsu as she headed onto the high way, "Man I totally forgot that you lived kind of far away from the school now."

"Yeah and we... Ritsu?"

"Yeah Mio?"

"Let's stop by Sawaka-sensei's house on the way. I'm sure she'll be glad to see us. I mean I'm pretty sure she's still living there alone."

"Alone still? Poor Sawa-chan."

Mio laughed when Ritsu said that and Ritsu started to laugh as well.

"Well, next stop. Sawa-chan's house!"

* * *

"Are you sure Mio is coming directly to the auditorium?" asked Sawaka as she stood next to Mugi and watched the others set up their instruments on the stage.

"Mhmm, Sawa-chan, everything is going exactly as planned. Now, would you like some tea with cream or sugar?"

Mio turned around to the table the workers had set up. The table had the club's old tea set on it with tea and cake. Mugi though it'd be best to bring that along or Sawaka wouldn't come.

"Both please," replied Sawaka with a smile, "You know, looking at all of them reminds me of the days when we all went to the summer festival."

"How so Sawaka-sensei?" asked Mugi as she gave a cup of tea to Sawaka, who accepted it gratefully. Sawaka took a sip of the tea before replying.

"Looking at them now, it's like they all should be on the stages at the Summer Festival. Sure they might be a bit older than some bands, but I think that's where After School Tea Time belongs. On the stage, not separated like you were for the past few years."

Sawaka took another sip of her tea before glancing over at Mugi who was staring blankly at Sawaka.

"Something wrong Mu-"

"You're absolutely right Sawaka!" said Mugi suddenly as she jumped up, "After all these years of thinking and wondering whether or not the time spent with everyone was just for fun or if it was meant to be, I finally understand! You've gotten so wise since I've last seen you Sawaka-sensei!"

Sawaka smiled and took another sip of her tea before responding.

"You're very welcome Mu... HEY! DOES THIS MEAN YOU THOUGHT I WAS STUPID BEFO-"

But Sawaka didn't finish because Mugi wasn't even listening. She had already run up and onto the stage to tell the others what Sawaka had just said. Sawaka smiled as she saw all their eyes light up and it strangely reminded her of her old band that had split apart all those years ago. She frowned for a moment at the thought, but looked up again with a smile. _They may be gone now,_ she thought to herself,_ but I now have these guys to deal with. _She took another sip of her tea before clapping her hands together.

"Alright everyone, I think we need to practice. I bet you're all a bit rusty and we don't want Mio to be disappointed now do we?"

"No way Sawa-chan!" said Yui as she strummed on her guitar, Giita, and started to play Fuwa Fuwa Time. The others all looked at each other and smiled before joining in one by one.

_So they have been practicing,_ thought Sawaka to herself as she stared at them as they played,_ Even when they're not together in person. They're all still together through their music. Not a single one of them has made a major mistake and they're all still in sync with each other._

Sawaka smiled and clapped for them once they finished.

"That was great everyone, but why don't we take it from the top? We want this to be the best surprise for Mio, ever!"

* * *

"I can't believe Sawaka-sensei wasn't home," sighed Mio as she turned the steering wheel to the left, "I mean she's always home."

Ritsu just nodded as she sat in the passenger's seat next to Mio.

"Oh stop being such a baby Ritsu," said Mio as she made another left turn, "I can't let you keep driving like that or we'll get in trouble with the police."

Ritsu groaned in response before looking out the window at the houses and trees passing by. A few minutes of trees and houses went by until Ritsu couldn't take it any longer.

"How much long-"

"Here," said Mio as she cut off Ritsu and made a right turn into the parking lot, "But it looks like they're closed Ritsu... Ritsu?"

Mio turned to look at the seat where Ritsu was sitting but found no one there. Mio looked around, but Ritsu was nowhere in the car. Mio then poked her head out of the car door and saw Ritsu sprinting at full speed toward the school.

"Ritsuuu," groaned Mio as she slowly zipped up her jacket and got out of the car, "I sweat someday someone is going to mistaken you for a burglar or something running from the police. Then you'll be in trouble."

Mio slowly trudged toward the school entrance where she had seen Ritsu disappear moments earlier. Mio looked up at the clear night sky. It hadn't been a normal birthday for her, that's for sure. All of her friends that still lived in Japan were acting weird. She shrugged and stared at the school again.

As she walked, Mio noticed that her eyes would almost always wander to one window. That window was to the Light Music Club. The room where Mio had spent most of her high school life, where Mio had met all of her best friends, where she had formed a band. Where they had had happy times and sad times. The longer Mio stared at the window, the more and more emotional she got.

Mio sniffed and wiped a tear away from her eyes. _This is why I avoid coming here a lot, _ she thought to herself as she stubbornly refused to look at the window any longer, _It...always makes me remember those times when everyone was still here.._ Mio sniffed again, but she kept walking. Suddenly a voice broke Mio out of her memories. Mio turned to see a brown haired girl with a small ponytail run towards her.

"Mio-senpai?! Is that you?" said the girl as she stopped in front of Mio to catch her breathe. The girl was wearing the usual winter attire, but she had a guitar on her back, which Mio found strange.

"Uhmm Jun?"

"Yeaah?"

"YOU'RE JUN?!"

"Yea," replied Jun indignantly as she stood up, "I mean I may have changed my hair a bit, but I'm still Jun, Mio-senpai."

"Oh... yeah, you're right," said Mio as she forced a smile.

"Well, Mio. I'm sorry but I have to be going now. I think I saw Ritsu near the auditorium too. Is she with you?"

"Yes, Ritsu ran off before I could catch up. Arigatou Jun, have a nice night."

Mio watched as Jun ran off and she was perplexed that Jun would be running around so late at night. _Then again, Jun was never really normal. She was like a more normal Yui in a_ way, thought Mio as she walked into the school. Mio walked into the school, which was unlocked too.

"Maybe Ritsu smashed or hacked the lock for the door," though Mio aloud as she followed the dirt foot steps that Ritsu had left, "I have to remember to tell Ritsu to clean up these footprints later as well."

Without even once looking up from the foot steps, Mio found herself in the auditorium. She looked up to see that some lights were on behind the curtain. _Weird, who would be-_

But the sound of a familiar beat hit Mio's ears which cut off her thought. The familiar tap of drumsticks. Mio walked forward slowly as the sound of tapping got louder. Once Mio was about 10 feet from the stage, she heard Ritsu's voice.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" said Ritsu as she started beating on the drums. To Mio's surprise, besides Ritsu's drums. Se heard the strumming of two guitars and the light sound of a keyboard. The instruments were all playing the song Fuwa Fuwa Time. Before Mio could call out to see who exactly was playing the instruments. The curtains started to open.

At first, Mio saw Ritsu and in front of Ritsu, on a bass stand, was Elizabass.

"E-elizabass?!" exclaimed Mio as she took a step forward, but stopped suddenly and gasped as the curtains continued to open. Right in front of her and smiling at her were the members of the Light Music Club. Yui and Azusa were on the guitar and Mugi was on the keyboard while Ritsu pounded away at the drums. Mio was speechless as she saw all of them together playing their instruments.

"Mio! What are you doing just standing there?!" said Yui as she stopped playing for a moment to reach out her hand, "Let's play like old times."

Mio reached her hand out to take it, all the while she was mumbling about how it was so unbelievable that they were actually there. Mio stood on the stage awkwardly as the others slowly stopped playing their instruments and waited.

"Mio?" asked Ritsu as she put her drumsticks on her one hand, "What's wrong?"

Mio started sniffling and rubbing her eyes. Yui was the first to respond to that. She put down her instrument and walked up to Mio and hugged her. Azusa and Mugi followed suite along with Ritsu. Sawaka, Jun, and Ui stood on the sidelines and watched the group.

"We would never have left for so long," said Yui as she too started to cry, "and we won't leave again. Once a member of the Light Music Club, always a member."

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone all these years Mio-chan," said Mugi as she wiped the tears from here eyes. Only Azusa and Ritsu didn't say anything, but they cried as well.

"Y-y-you guys," mumbled Mio as she hugged them all back, "I...I missed you all and I'm glad you're all back. I...I love you guys!"

"We love you too Mio-chan," said the others in unison as they all cried and smiled at each other. After a few minutes, the group finally broke apart. All of them were tear stained, but happy.

"Well, now that we're back together," said Sawaka as she stepped out of the sidelines, "How about we come play something for Mio?"

"Yosh! Mio, you take a seat over there and we'll play you one of our favorite songs!" said Ritsu excitedly as she wiped away the rest of the tears and picked up her drumsticks, "After all. You haven't received your birthday present from the band yet!"

As soon as Ritsu had said that, all the girls guided Mio toward a seat where they plopped her down.

"But don't you need a bassist?" asked Mio.

"Turns out Ui knows how to play the bass, but you can play with us after," said Mugi as she took position at the keyboard. In the background, Ui had a Fender Deluxe Active Jazz Bass V slung across her shoulder. Ui smiled at Mio, and mouthed the words "_Don't worry," _before taking position next to Mugi.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" asked Ritsu as she held up her drumsticks.

"Yes!"

"One! Two! One! Two! Three! Four!"

Mio watched as the band started to play the song Ballpoint Pen, but she wasn't really listening. She was too happy to even pay attention to the music. It was the best moment of her life so far. After all these years, Ritsu had done it. Ritsu had brought everyone back together, though she had some help... or maybe it was fate. Fate had decided that the Light Music Club wasn't finished yet and that the band would come back together. To fulfill Mio's wish.

* * *

**A/N: BOOM SHAKALAKAH :D Done with this One-shot fanfiction. Hope you all liked it and stay tuned for the Epilogue. The epilogue will have nothing to do with the actual story, but will take places years later after the events of Mio's Wish. So stay tuned. Remember to follow, comment, or favorite if you liked it or suggest ideas for future fanfics. Criticism is welcomed as well, as long as it's constructive and not just plain out insulting.**


	6. Epilogue: Budokan

**A/N: Just a quick sneak peak at what happens to the band in the future. Just for shits and giggles. This won't be very serious at all and no more information will be given besides what is put here in the epilogue. thank you and enjoy :D**

* * *

**Epilogue: Budokan...**

Ui walked down the packed corridor of the building, squeezing past people with papers and equipment. It was a busy day for everyone and Ui knew it, so she tried to stead clear of the people as best she could. Once she had walked for a few minutes, she rounded a corner and entered a large room. Above the door she had entered were the words: Hokage Tea Time.

Once had entered the room, she breathed a sigh of relief before looking around the musically decorated room. Papers were strewn across the room everywhere and everything was a mess, save the instruments tucked neatly into their cases in the corner of the room. The room also had two couches and a small coffee table. Assorted amounts of cabinets and chairs also added to the furniture of the room.

"Something the matter, Ui?" said Jun as she looked up from reading manga on the couch.

"Aren't you a little old to be reading manga Jun?...errr and I'm looking for Onee-chan and the others," said Ui as she looked back and forth around the room, "There performance is set in a 20 minutes!"

Jun sighed and tapped her finger on her chin before putting a bookmark in her manga book.

"I think they're outside somewhere," said Jun finally as she stretched and laid back down.

"Thansk Jun!" said Ui as she quickly closed the door and walked back into the crowds of people. Outside, Ui could hear other bands playing currently, but she didn't focus on identifying who was playing. She just wanted to find the others. Ui ran down the hallway and spotted Mio holding a little baby and standing next to a man. Ui slowed down when she saw Mio and approached her slowly.

"Uhmm... Mio, the band is due to perform in 20 minutes," said Ui as she looked at the baby girl Mio was holding. The baby had the same small gray eyes as Mio and smiled when she saw Ui.

"Say hello to Ui-chan, Rin Akiyama," said Mio softly as she held out the baby closer to Ui. Ui played with the baby's hand for a little bit, before the man next to Mio spoke.

"Mio, I think Ui-chan needs you and the others. Don't worry I'll take care of Rin while you're performing," said the man as he picked up Rin and smiled down at the baby, "Time for ole dad to teach you some music lessons, Rin."

"Thank you, Hikaru," said Mio as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Ui, "Okay Ui-chan. I'll go get Mugi and Ritsu. I think Azusa and Yui are practicing in the recording room."

And with that, Mio ran off leaving Ui to go get Azusa and Yui. After a small chat with Hikaru, Mio's husband, Ui decided that time was closing in and said goodbye to Rin and Hikaru before heading to the recording room to get Azusa and Yui.

As Ui ran down the hallway, she started to think to herself. It had been only a few years since the band had gotten back together on that cold January night. With the reunion, Ui and Jun had joined the band making it bigger and better than ever. Since then, everything had gone up hill. Within months, the band was known throughout town. Mugi's company, now owned by Satoshi sponsored Hokage Tea time.

The band then went on to perform at the Summer Festival. That was where Mio had met Hikaru and a year later, they had gotten married. Then came that day where the band had gotten an invitation to go to Budokan. It was probably the best day of all there lives.

Ui opened the door to the recording room and found Azusa and Yui valiantly fighting off some fans that had somehow gotten backstage.

"Hey! leave my Onee-chan alone or I'll call security," said Ui sweetly, which made all heads turn towards her before quickly running out the door.

"Arigatou Ui," said Azusa and Yui as they picked up their guitars and sighed, "We were both practicing in here, but suddenly we were overwhelmed by all of these fans of ours."

Yui laughed as Azusa told Ui about what had happened. Ui giggled once Azusa finished telling her what had happened.

"Well you'll be having a lot more fans swarming over you in about 10 minutes," said Ui as she checked her watch, "Come on! We're up to perform soon!"

And with that, the three girls ran to meet up with the others.

* * *

Ui, along with the rest of Hokage Tea Time, all stood next to the stage with their instruments in hand. Yui looked from at each of the band members and smiled. It had been a long time and the band had gotten so far. Yui couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You guys ready?" said Yui suddenly, which jolted all of the members out of their day dreams.

"Ahh... err.. yeah!" they said nervously.

"Don't worry," said Yui with a smile, "We've come so far and everything's been great. Let's just have fun out there like we did back at Sakuragaoka High."

All the girls nodded in a agreement and smiled. Before anyone could respond to Yui a new voice broke out.

"AND NOW! INTRODUCING A NEWLY REFORMED BAND. YOU KNOW THEM. YOU LOVE THEM. HOKAGE TEA TIME!"

"That's our cue," said Yui as she started walking out onto the stage with thousands of fans watching, "Let's do our best like always."

* * *

**A/N: I regret nothing...**

**Message to reviews:**

**Mizusa Kotansawa: Thanks for the comments and constructive criticism. I'll work on the whole spelling out numbers and fixing Mio's bass's name as soon as I can.**

**WTH: Bro, you need to calm down. I wasn't even trying to be funny. ahaha Just most stories I read about romance get trashed. Not very many romance K-ON novels have good reviews to be honest. And also, look whose being the smartass now? I just asked a simple question about a one-shot and you give me a smart ass response. xD I find that funny. **


End file.
